Five Things I Wish I Could Say
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: The five things that I wish I could say to him. The five things I wish I cold say to her. r/s next gen romance fluff


_You make me smile_

I was walking down Diagon Alley. Albus was accompanying me. My parents would let me out of the house, but only if they felt I had someone there to protect me. I did not mind. Al was a good sport and we had fun together.

On this particular summer day, we had decided to go out to lunch. We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, meeting there at midday. After wandering about for a bit, trying to find someplace to eat, we finally settled on a cute little sandwich place. The owners were a cute, elderly couple and, if you got on their good side and were extra polite, they would sometimes give you extra chips with your meal.

Al and I each ate a chicken sandwich before heading off to do our shopping. He needed to stop at the apothecary, so we put that on our list of things to do. We went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for dessert and stopped at the post office so that I could send a few owls. Finally, we made it to the apothecary. We went in and made quick work of gathering together the supplies Al needed.

We left the shop and stood in the sunlight outside. Al looked at me. "What now?" he asked.

I responded that I thought that was all.

He looked at his watch. "We still have time before you are due at home. Let's just hang out for a bit. I haven't seen you lately and I think we should catch up."

"Sure." We sat at on the benches outside the store.

Al was chattering away about his girlfriend when I thought I heard my name being called. I looked around and did not see anybody that I knew. I looked at Al and prepared to continue listening to him talk.

He had paused, however. "Was someone calling you? I thought I heard your name."

"I thought so too, but then I couldn't find anybody so-"

I was cut off by someone calling my name again. "Rose!"

I looked up and saw a group of Slytherins hanging out across the street. One of them was standing on his tippy toes to see over the crowed, grinning and waving excitedly to me. I waved back and he yelled across the street, "Hi!"

I responded in like and waved back to Scorpius, a ridiculous grin spreading across my face of its own accord.

Although Al and I soon returned home, that smile was permanently affixed to my face for the rest of the day.

---

_You give my stomach butterflies_

I sat at a table, near the entrance to the library. My head was bent over the parchment that I was working studiously on. Gary Huntz, my study partner leaned over to discuss something about the project we were completing together with me.

I looked up to respond to him, but my words cut off in my throat as I saw someone enter through the doorway behind him. A tall, muscular, blonde-haired, gray-eyed someone. A someone who put butterflies in my stomach and made me lose my train of thought. As he passed by our table, he grinned at me, and I smiled back, the butterflies in my stomach somersaulting as I thought that it was me he was smiling at like that, me who he was paying that attention to.

Gary looked at me, concerned at my vacant expression as I slipped off into thoughts that were definitely not school related.

"Rose, are you alright?" I nodded absently. Gary seemed to realize that I was not in any position to get any more work done that day. "Let's call it a day. Same time tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded again and we left the library together, the butterflies beating at the walls of my stomach until I knew that he could no longer see me.

---

_Do you remember when we met?_

"Aw, come on Rose! We have to go back to Hogwarts in a week. You are done with all your summer work. Put down that book and let's go to the game." My cousin Al pleaded with me.

I thought about it for a minute. He was right. It was the end of the holidays and, because it was the beginning of my fifth year, and OWLs were in the future for me, the teachers had given us an alarmingly large amount of summer work. Add to that the fact that I, like my mother, had a tendency to over-study, I had spent a good portion of the summer holidays inside with a book on my lap, my eyes glued to the page.

Luckily for Al, – and for my father, who had sent him up here to pull me out of the house – I had inherited my father's love for Quidditch. That meant that, when Al arrived at my room, he did not have to plead too much before I gave in.

My cousin grinned as I let out a long-suffering sigh, put my book to the side and sent him downstairs with a playful glare, telling him that I would be down shortly, as soon as I had changed into proper Quidditch gear.

Forty-five minutes later, Al and I trudged up the last hill before emerging out upon the local Quidditch fields. There were already a group of people there, and they greeted us as we approached.

Albus' brother, James, separated himself from the group. "Ah, took you long enough!" he exclaimed. "We've been waiting."

Al scowled at him. "Princess, here," he gestured to me, "took forever in getting ready."

I ignored his comment "Let's just start."

They nodded in agreement and we began the game. I knew most everybody playing. Except for two boys whom I had never seen before.

I wasn't about to ask anybody who they were, so I listened in on the game-time conversation. Apparently, one of them was from Durmstrang, the other from Beauxbatons. The boy from Durmstrang was tall and skinny with blonde hair that hit just above his gray eyes. The boy from Beauxbatons was also tall, but more muscular. His hair was also blonde, but it curled about his ears. Apparently, the boy who was from Beauxbatons, Hank, I think his name was, decided to drag his friend from Durmstrang, Scorpius, to our game. Hank knew some of the people with whom we were playing and Scorpius tagged along.

I did not really care about either of them. I was intent on winning the game. I was playing chaser on one side, Scorpius on the other. He had the quaffle. I was determined to change that. The game had gotten rough soon after it began, as games like this one are wont to do. I leaned forward on my broom and zoomed up beside Scorpius. I grabbed the quaffle from him and he looked at me in shock, reaching over, attempting to get it back. I steered my broom towards him, forcing him to roll over if he wished to stay on his. I then zoomed away grinning, and scored the goal.

Unfortunately, Scorpius had butter fingers. When I turned back around from scoring my goal, I saw him lying in the mud where he had fallen, attempting to right himself on his broom. I flew over and landed before him. I stretched out my hand and helped him up.

I did not look at him after I let his hand go, too embarrassed at being the cause of him falling off his broom. Looking at my feet as if they were the most interested thing ever, I muttered a "Sorry," before mounting my broom again and taking off.

I was relieved, thinking that at least I would never have to see him again. Imagine my surprise when I found out a week later at the start of school that Scorpius had transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang.

---

_I miss you when you are away_

I was at lunch. We were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but the house tables were not there anymore. Instead, there were a number of smaller tables. I looked around and could only find one table with empty seats. All the seats were empty except one.

The person occupying that one table had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I hesitantly walked over there.

"May I sit here?" He looked up, startled at my interruption. He nodded and gestured to the seat on his right, which I took.

He looked at me as I sat. "How are you?"

I am fine, I replied, albeit a bit shyly. He grinned at me.

It was the longest lunch period I had ever experienced. We talked about everything. Our family, friends, classes, hopes, wishes and dreams. I even told him about Josh. He understood and was able to offer sympathy. I had never told any guy about Josh. I had no idea why I had told a guy who I was crushing on as much as I was on Scorpius. He laid his hand on top of mine were it rested on the table and I felt as if the feelings that I had felt about my situation with Josh were not meaningless. He had made me feel special, feel important.

After lunch was over, he walked me to Quidditch practice. He reached down, giving me a hug, before he left, whistling merrily upon his way.

I woke and sat up in bed, shaking my hair out of my eyes. I looked around my room and sighed. That dream had been wonderful. If only that would happen in real life. If only I could work up the guts to talk to him.

I looked across the room at my calendar. Two days before the end of the holidays. Two days until I would see him again. I grinned at the thought.

_---_

_I can feel you watching me_

I scanned the crowded hallway with my eyes, looking for him. I walked down it, weaving to and fro, trying not to get in anybody's way. Apparently, this is where it's at. Where everyone hangs out between classes. Oh well, I enjoyed my quiet Ravenclaw hang out in the library.

I glanced behind me to make sure Lily was still following. She was, her flaming red hair standing out in the crowd.

I looked ahead of me again. I saw a head of brilliant blonde hair to my left and immediately, the butterflies in my stomach started up. He was talking to my friend Sarah. I squeezed her wrist as I walked past and she looked up to greet me. I did not spare him a second glance.

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck prickling and knew, even before Lily came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "He watched you pass, he is watching you still."

I spotted Carson. Before approaching him, I turned back to Lily. "I know, he should."

We approached Carson, each sporting identical grins.

---

A/N: All of these are taken from my life.

Thank you to Al and Lily. You guys are great. And, even better if you know who you are. **:**D


End file.
